


The Best Distraction

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon Salvatore Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester Has an Oral Fixation, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Double Oral Penetration, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, threesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: After breaking up with your boyfriend of five years, you really need something or somebody to take your mind off of himI had a prompt since this was for a challenge on tumblr: And Every time I Scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Dean Winchester, Damon Salvatore/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	The Best Distraction

Work had been long and hard today, even more so than usual. Since these two big time businessmen were supposed to be coming in for a really important meeting on Monday, which you were leading. With so much work to do in such little time, everyone had stayed at the office later, in order to get all of the preparation finished in time. Needless to say, everyone was feeling the strain. 

To top it all off you’d found out just days ago that your boyfriend of five years had cheated on you with your next door neighbour of all people. You should’ve known, all the signs were there. You couldn’t help feeling stupid for not realising sooner.

It was a Saturday night and all you wanted to do was get a drink and drown your sorrows. Your best friend has been a constant source of support. The only problem was that she was working tonight, but she’d promised to come out if she finished work in time, after all your favourite bar was only a short walk away.

Now you’re finally home you take a nice hot shower, finally washing away the grime of the day. You’d already picked your outfit the night before, your tight black dress, that hugged all your curves in the right places and a pair of red heels which worked with your dress perfectly. 

The walk to the bar is easy and only takes you ten minutes. 

Walking inside the bar you’re surprised at the lack of people. Especially for a Saturday night. It was almost deserted compared to most nights, let alone the weekends. Only a few of the booths were filled and half the bar stools were occupied.

The click clack of your heels follow you all the way to the bar. Noticing the young barman, you lean against the sticky bar top, you call him over. His smile is kind and welcoming when he approaches you.

“What can I get you?” 

“Whatever bottle of beer you recommend” you answer, returning his smile as you fiddle with the damp beermat in front of you.

“Comin’ right up” he winks, but thankfully not in a creepy way. You thank him when he returns with a bottle. Annoyingly, he disappears quickly after you pay. 

A small squeak of surprise leaves your lips, when a pair of arms wrap around your neck pulling you back into a hard chest.

“I missed you baby girl, when’re you coming home?” His voice makes your stomach lurch, the bile quickly rising in your throat. 

You throw your elbow back into his ribs, making an instant connection. A pained grunt sounding from him. Luckily, it’s enough to make him let go. Turning around you shove hard against his chest, watching as he stumbles backwards. 

“I told you that we’re done. Now just leave me alone you cheating sack of crap” 

He grabs your elbow and lowers his voice, stepping into your personal space further.

“And I told you, get home. Now.”

You don’t remember him ever speaking to you like this, the whole time you’d been together. You’d never seen him this angry. In fact, the look in his eyes is scaring the crap out of you. His grip tightens as you attempt to back away. 

Gathering every ounce of confidence you can muster, you bring your knee up and slam it between his legs. 

He lets go of you with a shout, hands grabbing between his legs as he slumps against the bar.

Keeping your tone even, you bend down close to his ear, making sure to keep enough distance that he can’t surprise you too easily. “Every single time I fuck someone else, I hope that you remember, it’s all your fault. And every time I scratch my nails down someone else’s back, I hope you feel it”

He snarls at you, causing you to take a step back. “You stupid b-” before he can finish the sentance and lauch himself at you, someone grabs his arms and slams him face first into the bar, roughly pressing his weight onto your ex.

You look up at the stranger and have to stop your jaw from dropping. He’s drop dead fucking gorgeous. Well styled light brown hair, that sticks up enough so you can imagine nothing but running your fingers through it. Perfect plump lips that pull into an easy smile. Eyes that are the most incredible green, with crinkles at the sides. Giving you panty dropping smile and a wink that almost stops your heart.

All you can do is smile back nervously. Watching the way he moves, hauling your ex off the bar like he weighs nothing, before marching him over to the bouncer by the exit.

You jump a little nervously when a large hand lands gently on your shoulder. You turn to face the newcomer and find yourself unable to speak. Was there some kind of male model convention in town you weren’t aware of or something?!

“Hey there, are you doing okay?” he asks, carefully taking your arm in his hand and studying your elbow.

Chewing your bottom lip nervously you look up, meeting his stunning crystal blue eyes. That mess of dark, almost black hair on his head. Hair that was just begging you to run your fingers through it, much like the guy before, except there is a little less style to it. He has a jawline that could damn near cut glass and that freaking smirk was just something else all together. 

You clear your throat and nod slightly, shifting yourself so that you’re standing a little closer to him. 

“Yeah. I’m good, thanks to your friend. Just a cheating ex that can’t take a hint” you tell him truthfully, fiddling with your fingers. His hand leaves your arm and you feel a chill against your skin.

“I would say it’s a good job we were here then. But you look like you can handle yourself,” he smiles cheekily.

“Guess it could’ve gone worse” you reply quietly, easily returning his smile.

“So what’s your name beautiful?” he asks a little seductively, leaning closer to you, both of you taking a seat at the bar. You can’t help but blush under his intense gaze.

Is he flirting with you? The way he’s looking at you, sure as hell makes you think so. But he can’t be right? Then you watch the way his eyes skim down your body. It’s slow and deliberate and you know that he knows you’re watching him.

Thankfully this doesn’t make you more nervous, in fact, you get a little more confident. Watching the way he sips the whiskey he’s ordered, the bob of his adam’s apple in his throat. 

Your knees bump against his as you cross your legs and that smirks back on his plump lips.

“My name is Y/N. How about yourself, handsome?” you ask seductively, holding out your hand to him. The two of you lean in just a little closer to one another. You can smell the aftershave he’s wearing.

He takes your hand in his, pressing his lips to the back of it, causing goosebumps to erupt across your skin. 

“Name’s Damon princess, and this here is Dean,” he informs you, nodding in the direction of Dean as he walks up behind the two of you.

Dean claps a hand on Damon’s shoulder, standing between the two of you. 

“Nice to meet you sweetheart” Dean winks, sending a blush across your body as you smile back. “He won't be bothering you again tonight” Dean assures you kindly and you can’t thank him enough.

It doesn’t take them long to convince you to join them at their booth for a drink, where you discover they’re in town on business, leaving their little brothers in charge of their company which they share. Neither of them go into too much detail about what they do, but that’s completely fine with you. You explain what you do for a living, but don’t go into it too much, since a lot of what you do is very confidential. Talk of work only goes that far though. The three of you fall into easy conversation, with stories of their friends back home and things you and your best friend have gotten up to.

You feel like all you’ve done is laugh. These two guys are nothing like you would’ve expected. They’re both very down to earth, completely hilarious and they actually seem to be interested when you’re talking. They were similar in a lot of ways, which of course included being sexy as hell and just as flirty as one another. 

Which wasn’t making your predicament any easier to deal with. You had Dean pressed up against your right side, while Damon was pressed against your left.

“So, how long are you guys in town for?” you question glancing between the two of them, still a little breathless from the laughter.

“Probably until Tuesday morning. We’ve got a little business to take care of on Monday. Why, do you want us to leave already?” Damon asks, smirking knowingly when Dean’s hand rests on the top of your thigh, finger tips slipping under the hem of your dress squeezing gently.

You swallow around the nervous lump that’s returned to your throat, meeting those blue eyes again, you shiver.

“No, I just wondered if you guys had to get going,” you reply slightly quieter, voice shaking a little when Damon’s hand grips your other thigh tightly, fingers digging into your soft skin.   
“So you’ve got nothing else planned for tonight?”

“Well beautiful, that really depends on your answer to our next question,” Damon replies, the seductive tone that drips from his words is like honey.

“Okay, I’m listening,” you reply quickly, mouth as dry as the sahara desert. 

To your surprise Dean’s other hand gently turns your face to look at him. 

You're practically hypnotised when he leans in closer, close enough that his nose practically bumps against yours, breaths mixing together in the close proximity.

“Well sweetheart, we were wonderin’ if you’d be interested in us showing you just how you deserve to be treated, one night and no pressure. Of course, you can say n-” you cut him off before he can finish speaking, his voice so deep and husky and it’s really beginning to do things to you. 

Your lips press against his, firm but yielding and he groans into your mouth, fingers tightening on your thigh. His tongue swipes across yours, melting with the way he controls the kiss. You can’t help but whimper into Dean’s mouth when Damon drags his teeth over your earlobe, pressing kisses down your neck.

Reluctantly you pull away from Dean’s lips and Damon pulls back from your neck. Your eyes follow the blue eyed man as he slips out of the booth, eyes fixed on you as he speaks.

“We should probably get outta here, before someone starts complaining or things get indecent” Damon grits out past clenched teeth, but you’re already halfway out of the booth, taking his offered hand, with Dean getting out close behind you.

“So I was wondering, do you guys do this often then?” you ask curiously, linking your fingers with Damon’s and Dean wraps his arm around your shoulder, easily falling into step with the both of you. They can’t help but chuckle as Damon leads you towards Dean’s baby. 

At least that’s what he’d called it. 

“Honestly. No sweetheart, we don’t usually agree when it comes to women, normally go our separate ways, and honestly we usually have the time. There’s just something about you, that we couldn’t agree on more” Dean reveals, releasing you to unlock the sleek black car door.

You kiss Dean’s cheek when he opens the door for you. Climbing inside carefully, so that your dress doesn’t ride up too high, closely followed by Damon. You watch as Dean rounds the front of the car, his hand gliding lovingly along the hood.

“Nice car” you grin as Dean closes his door behind him and starts the engine. The rumble vibrating under your ass, is followed by the most amazing sound that fills the air. Dean throws you a wink as he pulls out of the parking lot.

You can feel Damon’s eyes on you as Dean drives the short distance to the hotel. Turning to him with a smile, you're a little shocked when his lips roughly press against yours, hands pushing into your hair holding you close, he presses you back into Dean.

Dean drags your thighs over his, one of his large hands gripping you roughly, slipping under the hem of your dress. Damon grunts when your hand brushes against the bulge in his pants, the firm drag of your hand has you impressed by what you find. Your moans melds with Dean’s, when Damon presses your free hand into Dean’s lap. 

Damon pulls back from your lips with a cocky smirk, your eyes lidded as you look into those icy blue eyes.   
“Dean, please” you whimper desperately, when his fingers brush over the material of your lacy panties, bumping against your clit repeatedly.

You know you’re blushing under Damon’s intense gaze, but you don’t care, this was easily the best you’d felt in months.

“Does that feel good baby girl?” Damon all but purrs, pressing his soft lips to yours all too briefly as Dean’s fingers continue to stroke you teasingly. “Maybe we should just fuck you right here, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” 

Damon’s words are affecting you almost as much as Dean’s fingers and your mind feels like it’s buzzing, skin on fire and tingling. You huff in annoyance, feeling the car slow and Dean moves his hand away. Pressing a kiss to the side of your head.

You glare at Damon hearing him chuckle, but it quickly turns into a giggle, when practically pulls you out of the car and you fall into his arms on shaking legs. 

“Falling for me already, huh?” Damon chuckles, wrapping an arm around your waist and you can’t help but smile up at him.

“Full on cheese mode already Damon?” you ask as the two of you follow Dean inside the impressive hotel. 

“Wow!” you gasp looking around at the lavish furnishings as the three of you walk inside the elevator.

The doors have barely closed and Dean is on you. Silently, he backs you up against the wall as the elevator continues to climb. You can’t help but whimper at the forcefulness of it. His firm chest presses against your soft one and you practically melt against him, soft plump lips press against yours in a needy kiss. Dean’s large hands move to grip your ass roughly, pulling you against him as he rolls his hips into you, causing the bulge in his jeans to press repeatedly against your throbbing clit. 

You gasp for air when Dean finally releases your lips, so that he can kiss and nip down your neck, your eyes quickly locking on Damon’s over Dean’s shoulder. The perfect blue of his eyes has been almost swallowed by the black of his pupils. 

“Fuck that’s hot” Damon groans, stepping closer to you he pecks your lips, gasping into his mouth when Dean drags those perfect white teeth over your pulse point.

“Damon likes watching sometimes. I just wanna be the reason you come so hard you forget your name” Dean breathes out against your heated skin. 

You swear your entire body is on fire and their filthy mouths are not helping at all.

The ding of the elevator coming to a stop catches your attention and they both step back slightly, dragging you down the hall to their room, the three of you giggling and touching the entire way.

After a little fumbling and batting your hands away Damon finally gets the door open, doing his best not to laugh as the three of you stumble inside together. 

“Wow, this is gorgeous,” you marvel as they give you the tour, but the bedroom is something else.

You turn away from the bed feeling both sets of eyes on you. Quickly coming face to face with both of them, green and blue eyes locked on yours.

“You nervous baby girl?” Damon asks, keeping his voice low and steady as he walks behind you, pushing the hair over one shoulder.

You swallow around the dry lump in your throat, nodding slightly when Dean steps closer, Damon’s lips are soft on your skin as he pushes the straps of your dress down your arms.

“Why sweetheart?” Dean questions brushing his lips over yours, fingers hooking into the tops of your dress helping you tug it down your body. Until you kick it away along with your shoes.

“Fuck look at you,” Dean growls softly, fingers trailing across your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“We’ve got you baby, just relax,” Damon murmurs against your neck. 

Dean’s fingers hook in the sides of your lace panties but you stop him. Green eyes flash to yours and you can see the underlying worry there, so when you smirk at him, he physically relaxes almost immediately. 

With shaking hands you slip the plaid shirt from his broad shoulders. Looking up at Dean’s face, you notice he’s chewing on his lip as he watches you. 

Damon unhooks your bra and pushes it off of your shoulders. You let out a relieved sigh when it hits the floor with Dean’s black under shirt. Cupping your breasts in his large hands Damon groans behind you. You can’t take your eyes off of Dean as he steps back to pull off the rest of his clothes. Pulling you back against his naked chest, Damon’s thumbs brush over the stiff peaks of your nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. Lips pressing to your ear and you can’t hold back the shiver.

“Bet you’re so wet baby, you like watching Dean? We’re gonna make you feel so good, make you come so hard,” Their voices are gonna be the end of you, you’re sure of it.

As soon as Damon says those words, Dean’s boxers hit the floor. You can’t help but moan their names unsure of what you’re asking for, watching as Dean wraps his fingers around his thick length and starts to move his hand.

You turn quickly in Damon’s arms, pushing your hands into his hair, pulling him into a rough kiss, which turns into a mess of tongues and teeth as you try and tug at his belt.

“Need you, fuck need you both” you moan against Damon’s lips when Dean presses up behind you, breath hot against your neck, he pushes your panties down. 

Dean’s fingers slip between your soaked folds before you’ve even kicked your panties away, a hungry growl leaving that sexy mouth. 

Damon steps away from you to fully remove the rest of his clothes and you almost fall forwards. Thankfully, Dean’s hands hold you up, a strong arm wrapping around your middle as he slips a thick digit inside you.

“So fuckin’ wet and tight sweetheart, can’t wait to get my face between your thighs, wanna feel you come on my tongue” Dean’s words coupled with the movements of his fingers, almost have you coming there and then.

You whimper at the loss as Dean pulls his finger away. Stepping back you turn to face him, watching him suck and lick your wetness from his finger. Dean gently nudges you, until you fall back. As soon as your back hits the mattress, Dean pulls your legs over his shoulders. 

You turn your head, finding Damon standing by the edge of the bed, watching the scene before him intently. Plump lip caught between his sharp white teeth, pumping his thick cock. You seriously can’t believe your luck. 

You’re quickly pulled from your thoughts, a loud gasp leaving your lips, when Dean’s tongue pushes through your soaked folds, swirling around your clit. Fingers pushing into his hair, your back arches off the bed, when he pushes two thick fingers inside you. Dean groans loudly, sucking your clit between his perfect lips, gorgeous green eyes lifting to meet your lust blown ones.

“Dean, i’m so close! Please!” your voice is a broken mess, begging him for more, one hand leaving Dean’s ruined hair you reach for Damon.

Damon steps closer, cock still gripped tight in his hand. You sit up on your elbows and lick your lips, a loud whine leaving your lips when Dean crooks his fingers upwards inside you. 

“You want it baby? Think you can handle both of us” Damon smirks, his cock only a breath away from your lips.

“Please Damon, want you to fuck my mouth” 

“Can’t say no to that, can I?” 

He steps that little bit closer as you open your mouth. You moan as his pre-come drips onto your tongue. Swirling the thick muscle around the swollen tip. Damon’s hands tangle in your hair, when your lips seal around his cock and you hollow your cheeks.

“Fuck, that’s a good mouth,” Damon grunts, his head dropping back, slowly starting to thrust his hips, your fingers digging into his muscled thigh. 

You moan around him when Dean pushes one of your knees back into the bed, his fingers picking up the pace. His lips pull from your clit with an audible pop, nipping his way down your thighs, down to your ass. His tongue circles around your puckered hole and your back arches, pushing Damon’s thick length against the back of your throat.

Damon lets out a choked groan, hands tightening in your hair, his hips picking up their speed. Your pussy is fluttering like crazy around Dean’s fingers, you’re so fucking close.

“Come on baby, give it to him” Damon grunts, pulling his cock from your mouth, letting you fall back on the bed to breathe. 

Dean’s mouth moves back to your clit, doubling his efforts his free hand disappears and you feel the vibrations of his moans intensify.

“Come on beautiful, give it to me. Come all over my face” Dean growls breathless and needy. Like a switch has been flipped inside you, your thighs tighten around his head and your orgasm pushes through your body.

“Oh fuck” you hear them both, but your brain is fuzzy and swimming with pleasure.

Dean is kissing his way up your body when you finally start to come down. Kissing you slow and languid, allowing the taste of your pussy to invade your mouth.

“Hands and knees sweetheart” Dean smirks when he pulls away, tapping your hip, Damon moves to sit at the head of the bed. 

“Oh fuck, yes” you moan crawling towards Damon, angling your hips to push your ass in the air. You kiss your way up Damon’s thighs, while Dean kneels behind you, long fingers smoothing over your ass, finally stilling on your hips and digging harshly into your skin. 

Damon’s head thunks back against the bed frame when you run your tongue over his balls, up the underside of his thick length.

“You’re too good at that” Damon moans, wrapping your hair around his hand so he can see your face.

Dean’s cock pushes through your folds slicking himself up with your wetness, he slips the tip of his length inside you, loving the way that you stretch around him.

“Jesus, you’re so tight baby, feel so good wrapped around my cock” Dean groans. Your eyes almost roll into the back of your head when he moves again, slowly pushing himself further inside you. Fingers digging into Damon’s strong thighs, you feel the muscles tense beneath your grip.

You wrap your hand around the base of Damon’s cock, swiping your tongue over the head, dipping the tip into the small slit, meeting his eyes when the salty tang hits your tongue. You can hear his breathing getting heavier when you finally wrap your lips around his thick length. He tosses his head back and moans your name.

Dean stills for a moment, now that his hips are flush against your ass, letting you adjust to the sheer size of him stretching you open. Keeping your eyes on Damon’s face you begin to bob your head over him, feeling the stretch of your lips the further you take him. Speeding up your movements your back arches further, pushing Dean just slightly deeper.

Dean leans over your body, grabbing your arms he tugs them behind your back. Your hands wrap around his wrists as he starts to move, pushing you onto Damon’s cock with every slow harsh thrust of his hips. 

You’ve never been so full. So satisfied. 

Saliva leaks from the corners of your lips and down Damon’s rock hard length, making the slide of him into your mouth that much easier. Your moaning uncontrollably around Damon’s cock as Dean’s thrusts force Damon’s cock to slip down your throat.

The sounds of skin on skin echo around the room, “Fuck, I’m close” Damon grunts trying to pull back a little. You shake your head the best you can. He seems to understand. 

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip his hips start to thrust faster, harder, stuttering slightly when he bumps the back of your throat again. You gag taking his cock as deep as you can and Damon growls low in his throat, fists tightening in your hair. Dean’s fingers tighten around your wrists, fucking into you harder. His free hand smacks your ass harshly and you whine around Damon, the vibrations shooting straight through him.

“Oh fuck! Dean, do that again” Damon begs, sweat coating his body as he chases his release.

Dean has no problem complying with that, his large hand coming down harder on your other cheek. You practically scream around Damon as you come. It’s hard and fast, it almost hurts, when it shoots through your body. Damon pushes deeper into your mouth, the tip of his cock slipping into your throat as he comes too. 

Dean stills behind you, giving you time to breathe. You swallow everything Damon gives you, the best you can, until the pulsing of his cock stops and he pulls himself free of your lips with a pop.

Your body sags, forehead dropping onto Damon’s thigh.

“Shit baby girl, you were incredible” Damon pants, running his fingers through your hair. Letting go of your wrists, Dean wraps his arms around your body, pulling you back against his chest.

“You think you got one more for me sweetheart?” Dean questions against your neck, lips and tongue gently brushing across your skin.

“Yes Dean” you respond a little dazed when his hips start to move again. 

Damon’s watching you both with the sexiest look you’ve seen on him yet. 

Humming Dean presses his lips to your ear, dragging his teeth over your ear lobe gently, “You’re fucking soaked baby, shit. Feels so good, perfect little pussy” Dean groans, sucking a mark into the side of your neck.

“Dean faster, harder please. I can take it” you beg desperate for release, clinging to his arm that’s wrapped around your stomach. Your eyes lock on Damon when he moves, lips sealing around one of your nipples. You push your fingers into his dark hair, tugging harder when his teeth scrape over the hardened peaks. One of Dean’s hands drops between your legs, his hips start to stutter, spreading the lips of your pussy open. 

Damon presses his fingers against your clit, rubbing back and forth quickly, while Dean fucks into you at a punishing pace that has you screaming their names.   
“Dean, talk to me please?” 

Dean chuckles, causing goosebumps to prickle across your skin, “You’re close baby, so close, I can feel it. I can feel how fucking tight your little pussy is squeezing my cock. You wanna come don’t you baby girl?” 

“Yes! Yes please” you whine desperately, hands clinging to Damon’s back, nails digging into his soft skin. 

Damon pulls off your nipple, eyes boring straight into yours, “There you go princess, use us. Fucking come on, come all over him, he wants it” 

You cling tighter to Damon and pull him closer, when you finally find your release, your pussy clamping down around Dean for the second time, finally succeeding pulling him over the edge with you. 

Blinking your eyes open, you have no idea how you ended up laying down between the two of them.

“Welcome back sleeping beauty. Watch him, he’s kind of a cuddler” Damon chuckles, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. You giggle feeling Dean’s strong arms tugging you back against him tighter, face buried in your neck.

“Well, that was intense and incredible” you grin happily, linking your fingers with Dean’s under the duvet, as Damon takes your other hand pressing a kiss to your knuckles.

“Couldn’t agree more, beautiful” Damon winks, his nose brushing against yours when he snuggles closer.

“Sleep” Dean grumbles against your skin, making you smile sleepily, letting your eyes slip closed.

When you open your eyes again the sunlight is bleeding in through the curtains. You wince at the blissful ache between your legs. Luckily they’d both rolled over at some point during the night. You climb off the bed awkwardly, doing your best not to disturb them. 

You dress as quickly as you can, unable to stop glancing at the bed, at their gorgeous peaceful faces. Slipping into your shoes, you decide to leave your number on the bedside table. 

With a final look at them you slip out of the room. 

When you get home you have a nice hot bath, wishing that you hadn’t left that room, but you had to be truthful with yourself about last night. It was just an incredible one night thing. 

The day passes quickly, watching Netflix and a little more prep work for tomorrow, you receive a text from Dean and Damon which makes you smile. Informing you that they intended to meet up with you again, very soon, which you are more than happy with.

Monday morning rolls around all too quickly, walking into your office you prepare to give your presentation. Very aware of the hickey that Dean had left very high on your neck. You’d covered it the best you could, but you knew it was there. 

Handing out the manilla folders to your colleagues, you wait for the two high hot shots to turn up, the door squeaking open catches your attention. You look up ready to greet these businessmen but your smile falters, jaw almost hitting the floor. 

Blue and green eyes find you quickly. Clearly, they’re biting back their obvious smiles. Shaking both their hands you’re failing miserably to hide your blush. 

Dean leans in close enough to speak in your ear, “I gotta say, you look fucking delicious with my marks all over you” his voice is a rough husky rumble and you can’t help but wonder what you’ve gotten yourself into.

Clearing your throat as they take their seats, you smile at the rest of the room, “Shall we start?”


End file.
